The transfer of information to and from mobile devices including tablets, laptops, mobile phones, and other portable electronic devices can be accomplished by methods including Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, and near-field communications (NFC). As the use of portable electronic devices increases and the types of activities that these devices are used for broadens, the applications of wireless communication for mobile devices continue to develop.